People's Republic of Grand China
|royal_anthem = |imperial_anthem = |image_map = location-grand china.png |map_caption = |capital = |largest_city = |official_languages = |regional_languages = |demonym = |government_type = |ruler = Wang Liu Mei |rulertitle = President |govthead = Hong Long |govttitle = Premier |govtoff = |offtitle = Congress Chairman |govtoff2 = |offtitle2 = Conference Chairman |govtoff3 = Wang Liu Mei |offtitle3 = General-Secretary |formation_date = June 15, 2011 |formation_event = Grand Unification of China |formation_date2 = |formation_event2 = |formation_date3 = |formation_event3 = |formation_date4 = |formation_event4 = |formation_date5 = |formation_event5 = |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_religion = |national_animal = |area = 9,707,209.4667 km2 |population = 1,362,899,380 |ethnicity = |allies = Soviet Union of Socialist Republics |currency = (¥) (CNY) |gdpyear = |gdp = |gdppercapita = |literacy = |cctld = |drivinglane = Right |dateformat = |time_zone = |footnotes = |portal = }} The People's Republic of Grand China (also referred as Grand China, or simply, China) is a situated in and borders the Socialist Republic of New Vietnam, the United Korean Supreme Republic, and the Pacific Empire. Grand China was formed when the whole was unified under one government. It is one of the founding members of the Soviet Union of Socialist Republics. History Pre-Grand China See for more information. The was a powerful communist nation with a large army funded by a strong economy. It was an ally of and . With its strength and different values, it immediately established competition against the and . However, that strength turned into weakness when an internal conflict began which drastically reduced the nation's military power to defend itself from potential invaders. The Imperial ATLANTIS finally seized the chance to invade China but was only able to capture parts of it. These lost Chinese territories were , , , , , , , , , and . Post-Grand China During the Great Pacific War, the took the chance to reclaim its lost territories and to regain full control of the whole of China, which was dubbed as the "Grand Unification of China". With the help of the newly formed United Korean Supreme Republic, the was able to push back the Imperial Military from their Chinese colonies (with the exception of Guangdong which was surrendered through the PEACE Pact). Currently, the People's Republic of Grand China is the strongest and most powerful member of the Soviet Union of Socialist Republics. It is reconstructing the areas that were liberated from the Pacific Empire and is currently in an with the empire. Government The People's Republic of Grand China is divided among three bodies: the (CPC), the and the . All positions in the government and in the military, especially those with significant power and authority, are occupied by members of the CPC. The highest and most powerful decision-making body in Grand China is the which controls the CPC and is composed of 7 people. Geography See for more information. The People's Republic of Grand China is the unified combination of the and . Economy The People's Republic of Grand China has a large economy nearly covering all sectors and industries possible from all sorts of businesses both in the and . Its main exports though are manufactured goods that are often mass produced. Military See Joint Military Program The (PLA) is the official combined military services of Grand China. Its main purpose is to enforce the decisions of the government. The PLA is subdivided to the , , and the . File:Da long-class.jpg|Da Long Class Aircraft Carrier File:SUSR-AAS.jpg|Da Hu Class Amphibious Assault Ship File:SUSR-stealth bomber.jpg|Xian SH-2 Stealth Bomber File:Type056C.jpg|Type-056GC Hangmu II Class Aircraft Carrier File:Type184C.jpg|Type-184GC Luyang Class Destroyer File:Type52GC.jpg|Type-052GC Wang Class Landing Ship Foreign Relations Grand China is a member of the Soviet Union of Socialist Republics and is one of the major allies of the Socialist Republic of New Vietnam and the United Korean Supreme Republic. Category:Pacific Empire Category:Member of Soviet Union of Socialist Republics Category:Nations Category:Post-Dissolution Sphere